This invention relates to an electric steam iron and in particular to an iron assembly which includes a base and a water cassette.
Users of steam irons can be separated into two generalized types e.g. "batch" type and "iron as you go" (adhoc) type of ironers. The batch type of ironers generally iron many garments at one time and generally desire large irons to accomplish the task as quickly as possible.
On the other hand, iron as you go or adhoc ironers generally iron only a relatively few garments at one time. Such adhoc ironers do not require large irons but instead require relatively small irons which can heat up and cool down in relatively short periods of time and which may be stored in relatively accessible locations, for example, mounting on a wall of a kitchen, storeroom or the like. Mounting an iron on a wall requires a suitable base.
Since a suitable iron for an adhoc ironers is relatively small, the water reservoir of necessity is likewise small. Thus, if the user employs the steam feature of the iron on several pieces of garments, the user may use up all the water in the water reservoir before completing the ironing task. With ordinary irons it would be necessary for the user to return to a faucet for placing additional water in the water reservoir. The iron of the present invention overcomes this detriment by providing a separable water cassette which functions as a back-up water reservoir. The water in the water reservoir and the water in the cassette should provide ample water for the user to complete a desired ironing task without the necessity of returning the iron to a faucet for refill of the reservoir.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an electric iron that is relatively compact in size, may be easily stored on its own mounting base and has a water cassette functioning as an auxiliary water reservoir.